Alive (Sia)
Alive — песня австралийской певицы и автора Sia, вышедшая в качестве лид-сингла с её седьмого студийного альбома This Is Acting. Авторами песни стали Сия, Адель и Tobias Jesso Jr., а продюсером Джесси Шаткин. История В сентябре 2015 года Сия подтвердила, что «Alive» изначально предназначалась Адели для её альбома 25, но в последний момент она отказалась от неё. Американская певица Рианна также отказалась от песни. Песня получила положительные отзывы музыкальной критики и интернет-изданий, например, таких как Rolling Stone. «Alive» включён в список 100 лучших песен abc.net.au (№ 56 в Triple J Hottest 100 for 2015). Музыкальное видео было срежиссировано самой Сией и Daniel Askill, снято в Японии, а релиз состоялся 5 ноября 2015 года. В нём приняла участие девочка-каратистка Mahiro Takano. Текст песни I was born in a thunderstorm I grew up overnight I played alone I played on my own I survived Hey I wanted everything I never had Like the love that comes with light I wore envy and I hated that But I survived I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go Where the wind don't change And nothing in the ground can ever grow No hope, just lies And you're taught to cry into your pillow But I survived I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I found solace in the strangest place Way in the back of my mind I saw my life in a stranger's face And it was mine I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go Where the wind don't change And nothing in the ground can ever grow No hope, just lies And you're taught to cry into your pillow But I survived I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive You took it all, but I'm still breathing You took it all, but I'm still breathing You took it all, but I'm still breathing You took it all, but I'm still breathing You took it all, but I'm still breathing You took it all, but I'm still breathing You took it all, but I'm still breathing You took it all, but I'm still breathing I have made every single mistake That you could ever possibly make I took and I took and I took what you gave But you never noticed that I was in pain I knew what I wanted; I went in and got it Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't I told you that I would never be forgotten And all in spite of you And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing) (You took it all, but I'm still breathing) I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing) (You took it all, but I'm still breathing) I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing) (You took it all, but I'm still breathing) I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive Источник * Sia - Википедия Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Поп-музыка Категория:Sia Категория:Статьи из Википедии